Katso, haltia!
by Jadeile
Summary: Gai/Kakashi. Shinobit viettävät alkoholilla höystettyä juhannusta siinä missä muutkin, paitsi eräs absolutisti nimeltään Maito Gai. Onko humaltuneesta Kakashista hänelle seuraksi?


**Varoitukset:** Sisältää shounen-aita, tarkemmin sanottuna GaiKakaa. Jos et pidä, älä lue. Sisältää myös humaluutta, seksuaalista kanssakäymistä ja paljon epämääräisyyttä.

**Disclaimer:** GaiKaka olisi canon, jos omistaisin Naruton. En siis omista sitä, vaan se kuuluu Kishimoto-senseille.

**

* * *

Katso, haltia!**

Konohagakure no sato on ninjakylä. Yleensä sellaiset ovat loppujen lopuksi aika hiljaisia riippumatta siitä, että siellä asuu normaaliakin porukkaa ja Naruton kaltaisia kovaäänisiä ninjoja. Eli kaikesta huolimatta ninjakylät pitävät suhteellisen matalaa profiilia tavallisiin kyliin verrattuna. Paitsi tänään. Tänään oli juhannus, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että kaikki täysi-ikäiset ja puolet alaikäisistä oli ottanut lievästi liikaa alkoholipitoisia juomia, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että hiljaisuus oli heille tuntematon sana.

Maito Gai piti juhlista tiettyyn pisteeseen asti, ja se tietty piste oli jo ylitetty pari tuntia sitten, eikä kellokaan ollut edes kahdeksaa vielä. Se tietty piste oli siinä, kuinka paljon hänen kanssaihmisensä joivat. Ja kuinka moni. Siinä vaiheessa, kun promilleraja oli katossa ja se koski kaikkia hänen ympärillään olevia, alkoi Gailla keittää. Oikeasti, absolutistilla ei ole helppoa juhannuksena.

"Gaaaiiii, mitenshinä pyshyt pyshtyssä noin helposhti? Olet ottanut aivan liika vähän, otash hörppy!" Ibiki hihitti ja tyrkytti Gaille sakepulloaan. Gai hymyili kohteliaasti ja työnsi pullon takaisin.

"Ei kiitos, en edelleenkään juo, Ibiki", Gai sanoi ja huokaisi syvään. Ibiki oli viimeisen tunnin sisään tarjonnut hänelle juotavaa yksitoista kertaa, mutta näytti unohtavan sen aina uudestaan.

"Tiukkish", Ibiki mutisi hymyillen leveästi, mikä hieman pilasi vaikutelman. Gai pyöräytti silmiään ja päätti vihdoinkin lähteä kotiinsa. Oikeastaan se oli jo ties kuinka mones kerta, kun hän sen päätti, mutta tällä kertaa hän tosissaan aikoi lähteä, eikä kääntyä puolivälissä takaisin syyllisyydentunnon saattelemana.

Gai kääntyi ympäri ja lähti astelemaan kohti ovea. He olivat muuten Hokage-tornissa, jossa perinteisesti pidettiin aikuisten ninjojen juhannusjuhlat. Yondaime oli luonut tämän perinteen. Itse asiassa hän oli luonut sen jo ennen kuin oli Hokage, mikä olikin juhannuksen suosikkitarina.

Yondaime oli ollut silloin 19-vuotias ja oli ollut juhannus. Hän oli hiipinyt aamulla Hokage-torniin kenenkään tietämättä ja tuonut mukanaan koristeita, ruokia ja juomia. Kaikessa hiljaisuudessa hän oli yksin järjestänyt paikan juhlakuntoon ilman, että yksikään ANBU oli nähnyt häntä. ANBU:t olivat ainoastaan huomanneet koristeiden ilmestyvän tyhjästä ja aluksi epäluuloisesti kuvitelleet niiden olevat jonkin asteen ansa. Yondaimesta se oli ollut erittäin huvittavaa, minkä hän oli lopulta eräälle ANBU:lle sanonutkin, yllättäen tämän täysin ilmestymällä tämän selän taakse. Pian kaikki vahdit olivat auttaneet paikan kuntoon laittamisessa sen hetkisen Hokagen, Sandaimen, selän takana.

Kun paikka oli kunnossa, alkoi Yondaime toteuttaa "Operaatio Juhannuksen" toista osaa, eli vieraiden kutsumista. Hän hiiviskeli pitkin kylää ja kävi tiputtamassa kutsukortin jokaisen täysi-ikäisen ninja syliin. Näiden nukkuessa. Kukaan ei edes huomannut mitään ennen kuin herätessään. Yksi kutsukorteista oli myöhemmin kehystetty ja se roikkui edelleen Hokagen työhuoneen seinällä.

"Tervetuloa Konohan suurimpiin juhannusjuhliin! Teidät on henkilökohtaisesti kutsuttu Hokage-torniin viettämään laatuaikaa muiden Konohan uljaiden shinobien kanssa. Juhlat alkavat kello 16.00 ja päättyvät sitten kun päättyvät. Kaikki ninjat on vapautettu tehtävistä ja harjoituksista täksi päiväksi, joten ota juomaa mukaasi ja tule juhlimaan! Terveisin Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi"

Yondaime oli jopa väärentänyt Sandaimen nimikirjoituksen jokaiseen korttiin. Lisäksi Hokagelle itselleen Yondaime oli tehnyt omanlaisen kortin.

"Tervetuloa Konohan suurimpiin juhannusjuhliin! Ne pidetään sinun omassa tornissasi kello 16.00 ja siitä eteenpäin ja jokainen täysi-ikäinen shinobi on kutsuttu mukaan. Olen myös informoinut heille, ettei heillä ole tänään tehtäviä, joten sinuna en yrittäisi enää muuttaa asiaa. Ai niin, kaikki on toteutettu vielä sinun nimelläsi :)"

Onneksi Sandaime oli huumorintajuinen mies, eikä Yondaime joutunut kovin suuriin vaikeuksiin. Juhlat pidettiin ja kaikkien vieraiden ollessa paikalla, eikä vielä liian humalassa, Yondaime kuulutti, että siitä tulisi jokavuotinen traditio. Kenelläkään ei ollut mitään sitä vastaan, tai ainakaan kiistely ei auttanut tippaakaan.

Yondaimen julistusta noudatettiin siitä lähtien, joten joka vuosi pidettiin suuret juhannusjuhlat Hokage-tornissa.

Gai ei tahtonut myöntää sitä, mutta tosiasia oli, että hän ei pitänyt juhannuksesta, eikä niistä juhlista. Tai oli alkuvaihe mukava, kun ihmiset eivät olleet vielä humalassa. Ainakaan paljoa. Silloin kaikki olivat mukavia ja hauskoja ja ottivat ilon irti elämästä Gain kanssa. Mutta sitten, kun sakea kului enemmän ja enemmän, alkoivat ihmiset sekoilla tavalla, josta Gai ei perustanut. Ei hauskanpidossa muuten vikaa ollut, mutta jotenkin liiallinen alkoholi vain oli turn-off Gain mielestä. Mitä enemmän ympärillä olevat ystävät olivat humalassa, sitä enemmän Gaita alkoi ahdistaa.

Gai pudisti päätään ja suuntasi päättäväisesti ovea kohti. Hän kuitenkin katseli ympärilleen vielä siinä toivossa, että näkisi jonkun, joka vielä tajuaisi jotain ympärillä olevasta maailmasta.

Jiraiya oli ahdistelemassa kaikkia naispuolisia henkilöitä ja näiden humaltilan johdosta vielä onnistumassa siinä suhteellisen hyvin.

Anko näkyi juovan kilpaa ison miesporukan kanssa ja tämä näytti olevan vielä johdossakin.

Shikaku tilitti elämänsä ikäviä puolia Chouzalle ja Inoichille, jotka nyökyttelivät mukana ja näyttivät olevan myötämurheissaan, ainakin Chouzan kyynelvirrasta ja halailusta päätellen.

Yoshino, Tsume ja Hiashi tanssivat kolmistaan epämääräisesti macarenaa muistuttavaa tanssia, joka ei ainakaan yhtään sopinut taustalla pauhaavaan musiikkiin.

Tsunade ja Shizune vaelsivat ympäri huonetta ilmeisesti päämäärättömästi.

Yamato ja Shibi olivat ilmeisesti selvin päin, mutta Gai ei ollut kummankaan kanssa juuri tekemisissä yleensä.

Asuman ja Kurenai muhinoivat seinää vasten, selvästi edes huomaamatta sitä, että huone oli täynnä ihmisiä.

Jopa Iruka oli aivan kaatokännissä ja tanssi parhaillaan pöydällä Izumon ja Kotetsun kanssa. Ympärillä oleva väki hurrasi ja huuteli jotain, mikä kuulosti epäilyttävästi "Vaatteet pois!" -huudolta.

Gai värähti ja käänsi katseensa pois. Hänen täytyi todellakin päästä ulos täältä ja äkkiä!

"Gai?" kuului tuttu ääni hänen takaansa. Gai kääntyi ja löysi Kakashin virnuilemassa iloisesti hänen suuntaansa, selvästi humalassa. Miehen kasvoja tavallisesti peittävä maski roikkui nyt tämän kaulassa, otettuna pois edestä, jotta juominen sujuisi paremmin. Gai hymyili miten parhaiten pystyi.

"Kakashi", hän vastasi. Hopeahiuksinen shinobi hihitti hilpeästi ja katseli Gaita.

"Oletkosh menossa jonnekin?" tämä kysyi uteliaasti ja otti hörpyn sakepullosta, jota kantoi vasemmassa kädessään.

"Kotiin ajattelin mennä", Gai vastasi ja yritti hymyillä. Hänestä alkoi nyt tuntua pahalta lähteä, kun Kakashikin kerran ilmaantui.

"Tulishinko mukaashi?" Kakashi kysyi ja näytti hetken ajan itse asiassa vakavalta, kunnes alkoholin tuoma hilpeys sai taas typerän hymyn palaamaan hänen huulilleen. Gain sydän jätti lyönnin välistä.

"Tulisitko?" hän kysyi toiveikkaana. Kakashin seura kelpasi aina riippumatta siitä, kuinka humalassa tämä oli. No, ehkä se humaluus oli vähän miinusta, mutta kyllä sen kesti. Gai vain viihtyi Kakashin kanssa paljon paremmin kuin kenenkään muun.

"Joo, mennään", Kakashi sanoi ja hihitti. Gaista tuntui, ettei päivä sittenkään ollut aivan pilalla.

------

Vihdoin he pääsivät ulos tornista, jonka käytävät olivat olleet tupaten täynnä humalaisia shinobeja ja kuokkavieraita. Gai oli myös kuvitellut nähneensä Kiban vilahtavan seassa, mutta kääntyessään katsomaan tarkemmin hän ei ollut enää nähnyt tätä. No, Gai oli varmaan nähnyt harhoja, sillä Kiba oli alaikäinen ja tiesi varmasti, ettei saanut vielä juoda.

"Gai, etkö shinä viihdy juhlissha?" Kakashi yllättäen kysyi, keskeyttäen Gain ajatukset. Vihreään pukeutunut ninja kääntyi keskustelukumppaninsa puoleen.

"Ei niin, ettenkö viihtyisi, minä vain… no hyvä on, en viihdy", Gai myönsi, kun ei keksinyt muutakaan tapaa ilmaista asia paremmin. Kakashi näytti hämmentyneeltä.

"Mikshet?" tämä kysyi ja hörppäsi sakepullostaan, tyhjentäen sen.

"Koska humalaiset ihmiset eivät ole mukavaa seuraa", Gai vastasi, otti tyhjän pullon Kakashilta ja tiputti sen lähimpään roskikseen, jonka ohi he kävelivät. Hän oli huomaamattaan suunnannut heidät puiston suuntaan. Puisto oli yllättävän autio. Se johtui varmaan siitä, että aikuiset shinobit olivat juhlissa, nuoret olivat omissa juhlissaan tai toivon mukaan kiltisti kotonaan ja tavallisillakin aikuisilla oli varmaan juhlat jossain. Jokunen ihminen kuitenkin oli puistoakin täyttämässä, mutta vähemmän kuin yleensä.

"… enkö minä ole mukavaa seuraa?" Kakashi kysyi ja kuulosti erittäin murheelliselta. Gai järkyttyi. Nyt hän onnistui pahoittamaan Kakashin mielen ajattelemattomilla sanoillaan! Jos hän ei saisi hopeahiuksista ystäväänsä piristettyä, niin hänen pitäisi… pitäisi… mikään rangaistus ei ollut kyllin hyvä korvaamaan sitä pahaa mieltä, minkä hän Kakashille aiheutti!

"Olet sinä! Tietenkin olet! Olet poikkeustapaus, sinä olet mitä parhainta seuraa aina!" Gai julisti ja teki vielä varmistukseksi patentoidun Hyvä Tyyppi-poseerauksensa. Kakashi katsoi häntä hölmistyneenä, kunnes näytti yllättäen kiinnostuvan jostain hänen selkänsä takana.

"Katso, haltia!" Kakashi huudahti ja osoitti jonnekin Gain taakse. Gai kääntyi nopeasti ympäri katsomaan, kunnes tajusi, että jotain oli pielessä…

"Kakashi, haltioita ei--" Gai kääntyi sanomaan, muttei saanut lopetettua lausettaan, kun Kakashi painoi huulensa hänen huuliaan vasten. Ilmeisesti sen sekunnin aikana, jonka Gain katse oli ollut kääntyneenä, oli Kakashi siirtynyt aivan likelle häntä.

Kakashi maistui sakelle ja suuteli oikeastaan aika kömpelösti, kolistaen heidän hampaitaan yhteen ikävästi, mutta Gai huomasi, ettei häntä häirinnyt tippaakaan. Hän myös tajusi, että oli oikeastaan odottanut tätä hetkeä aika kauankin, vaikkei ollut ajatellut asiaa sen kummemmin. Se oli oikeastaan erittäin mukava pikku yllätys, joten Gai virnisti Kakashin huulia vasten ja vastasi sitten suudelmaan.

Ehkei juhannus ollutkaan niin paha asia.


End file.
